Hercules
Hercules is a character from the Ancient Greco-Roman mythology. He is the son of Zeus, the king of Ancient Greco-Roman gods, and the mortal Alecmena. When his wife, Hera, found out, she went insane and summoned a pair of snakes to kill baby Hercules. Hercules, however, being strong even as a baby, crushed the snakes with his bare hands. When he got older, he left Olympus to live among the mortals. However, in order to prove himself worthy of being the people's champoion, he had to perform twelve tasks. He suceeded in all of the tasks, and the legend says he remains as a savior to all Ancient Greco-Roman people. The series "Hercules: The Legendary Journeys" chronicles Hercules' travels and his fights against evil. His girlfriend and partner, Xena, became so sucessful that she received her own series, "Xena: Warrior Princess". To this day, the Xena series is more well-known and preferred over the Hercules series. In the Disney movie "Hercules", the story was changed in order to make itr more kid-friendly (even thought the makers of the Hercules series made a cartoon out of it that was clearly targeted at kids). In it, Hercules is the child of Zeus and Hera. The one that tries to kill him is Hades, the lord of Hell and the Dead, who wants to kill Zeus to take over the world. Alecmena is merely the one who raises baby Hercules after his parfents decide that the Olympus is not safe for him. At the end, he banishes Hades to the Underworld and defeats his assasins, the Elemental Titans. The Disney version of Hercules appears in the cartoon series "Hercules". It takes place during the time when Hercules was still traning to be a hero, and it shows how he became a hero and his previous fights with Hades. The Disney movie "Hercules" is adapted as a world, Olympus Colysseum in all three "Kingdom Hearts" videogames. In "Kingdom Hearts", Hades summons Cloud Strife to kill Sora, Goofy, Donald and Hercules, but Cloud refuses to do it because he is a good guy, and he ends upo helping the heroes. Thus, Hades summons the villain Sephiroth to kill them, but they defeat him. In "KIngdom Hearts: Chain of Memories", Hades tries to make Cloud kill the heroes gain. He refuses gain, and they all defeat Hades again. In "KIngdom Hearts II", he summons the warrior Auron from the world of the dead to have him kill the heroes in exchange from bringing him back to life. Since Auron is a good guy, he refuses, so Hades uses a voodoo doll to force Auron to kill the heroes. But the heroes break the spell and they all defeat Hades. The Disney version of Hercules appears as a guest in "House of Mouse". In the movie "Alexander", Hercules is one of the Ancient Greco-Roman figures worshipped by Alexander. Hercules has super-strength and invulnerability. After centuries living on mount Olympus, Hercules became bored. Tired of the same old places, the same old things. However Zeus demanded that Hercules stays at mount Olympus. That all changed until Zeus threw a thunderbolt at Hercules causing Herc to land in the sea. Luckily Herc was saved on a boat took him to New York as chronicled in "Hercules in New York". After some adventures in New York such as riding chariot, toppling over a taxi, fighting some mobsters and as coup de grace fighting a guy in a bear suit, Herc decided to return home. Category:Lists of fictional characters Category:Lists of film characters